


Ouma the sausage

by SnowKnightDreamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Fic, Just to update the tag, M/M, Possibly v bad spelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKnightDreamer/pseuds/SnowKnightDreamer
Summary: The Saiouma tag hasn't been updating that much and I'm here to change that





	Ouma the sausage

Kokichi ouma was making breakfats for the beloved saihrachan  
He was making eggs and sausages ehen one of the sausages fell out of the pan  
The universe then got in fire and suddenly it was the most tragic most awful event kn human history  
Saihara chan burst out of his room and ran to Ouma  
"Ouma kun the sausage$!!!"  
Ouma just shrugged and continued to make breakfast  
Eventually the universe began to get sucked into a black hole  
The leader gave Saihara his breakfast  
Saihara ate it while crying  
Then the universe exploded  
The end


End file.
